Velesko
Velesko (架空の名前, Shinwa no Namae) was once the high commander of all armies in Canaan and was known for being the First Commander of the First Battalion. He has since then fallen and became infamous for being known as Angel of Death (死の天使, Shi no Tenshi) and has roamed Earthland ever since, later coming into contact with the Imperial Devil Army and joining. Ever since he fell, he has lost the use of most of his former magics except for concealment magic, and now was cursed with using Black Hex Magic. Appearance Velesko's age is unknown, but he has the appearance of a 17 year old despite being over 1,200+ years. He used to stand at the height of 6'0" but has since then been slightly reduced to 5'9" (178 cm), which is only four inchs, it's still something he makes a big deal about. His build is rather slender and lithe, but he is actually normally very strong. Velesko has long dark purple hair (that goes 2 inches below his shoulders) with long bangs hanging down the right side of his face and has his left fringe smoothed back behind his left ear. Velesko's eyes are a similar shade of purple and he wears 2 purple earrings on one ear. Outfit-wise, Velesko wears a plain black shirt, its collar a little up and loose on his neck. Over that, his attire consists of an overcoat that goes down to his waist, a belt is looped around, and it tapers into the back, flowing out on both sides. It has a neck-high collar, and three large silver buckles on each side (a buckle across the collar too), to which he normally wears his jacket open in the front in a casual relaxed demeanor. He wears loose lightly tanned pants that bunch up in his black knee-high boots, and he wears a pair of black gloves. Sometimes, not very often, he'll wear a white t-shirt with purple sleeves and jeans with dark blue high top shoes. When he wears this outfit, it's the only time he doesn't wear any gloves. Velesko has a pair of midnight black wings, a reminder and forever symbolizing him as a fallen angel. Often times, he uses his concealment magic to hide them from others, as they are his greatest strength, but can also be his greatest weakness. Personality Velesko has shown to be a very strong individual, capable of carrying people and things often times twice his height and weight, despite his slightly slender appearance. Velesko is known to be very trustworthy to those closest to him, and often has no problem with helping someone out. He is very loyal and he tries to help his friends whenever he can, even if they explicitly don't want his help. Such as when he went to lengths end to track down Felia after her team lost two members. She blamed herself and went into hiding, where Velesko proceeded to find her, and made her come back through much talking. Velesko knows how to comfort people and often tries to cheer up his friends, or sometimes others if he sees they need it. He can be very warm and inviting, although does have some antisocial tendencies. After the death of his mentor, Caamien, Velesko lost his way for a bit, and went on a cold heartless rampage to solve the mystery of Caamien's murderer. However, before he could start down the blood stained path he saw, his friends managed to quell his bloodlust and convince him otherwise. He then agreed, knowing that Caamien would never die in vain, and had most likely done so for one purpose or another. Even though he said that he wouldn't get consumed by his revenge and wouldn't hunt down the murderer, he did say that if he happens to find him, he's going to kill him personally. He then sarcastically laments about how Caamien told Velesko that one day he would get to go back to Canaan before him. He then claims what a liar Caamien is since the latter got to go to Canaan before him anyways. Velesko is mostly relaxed and has a carefree attitude and air that makes him seem like he never gets his work done, when it's quite the opposite and he works twice as hard (if not more) than the others. Most people have compared Velesko to a coin—he has two sides of him. While the people he cares about and most others get to see his compassionate and carefree side. But he also has a cynical and nastier side of him reserved for when he is displeased, facing an enemy, or has stopped caring. He definitely has a more sadistic, cunning, and sly personality. He rarely uses deceit to get what he wants, but when he does, he creates and elaborately well-thought of scheme. Velesko's hard is more hardened and he gets a cold glint in his eyes that tells anyone what kind of mood he is in. Although in both sides of him, he will go to any means necessary to achieve what he wants, although he'll got to more extreme lengths when he doesn't feel anything. It was while acting like this, he got the name Angel of Death from the locals and it spread. Luckily for the people around him, he rarely shows that side of him, as he normally looses all respect for humanity and such. He generally tries to look out for others, although doesn't show it, and will often tease a lot. He can have a dark sense of humor from time to time, but he loves to joke around. History Velesko was born and raised in Canaan, the world of angels. He was always strong as a child, and by the age of fourteen, he was able to spar on par with that of the top master swordsman. From there, it was decided by his parents and the rest of the community, that he would be an Angel commander of one of the battalions. The rank is so rare, it can take up to decades of children to find the right next commander. Most commanders retain their jobs for a dozen of millennia. Allah thought the decision was great, since it was foretold that the first commander would fall at the hands of a high devil. When that time came, Velesko was sixty three, still considered a child in the eyes of an angel. All six of the other commanders objected that a child should become a commander, let alone the first commander, which he would then have the chance to gain the title of High Commander of all the Battalions.There was much debate and argument over this decision for years as Velesko was trained. Once he received the position of First Commander, he became in charge of the First Battalion. It was at that time that Apolloyon decided to launch another attack. It was massive and would later end the current era back then. All commanders took their battalions and went into war. The first battalion hold the strongest of all warriors, and they would go into the war first. For six days and six nights the war waged, led by Mephisto on the demon side. In the end, Velesko came out as the victor after he partook in a life ending death match with the lead demon general Mephisto. For six more days and nights, the battled across Earthland, wrecking villages and the such. It wasn't until on the seventh day did Velesko finally win the war for slaying one of Apollyon's demon generals and sons, Mephisto. After such a feat, he was deemed more worthy than what he deserved and had ended up proving himself as well as gaining the position of High Commander. In turn, he also gained all of the other archangel's respect and trust. Having done something that no angel was able to do since Titus from 5,000 years ago. Lead demon generals being immensely hard to fight. Around the time that Velesko slayed Mephisto, he was about 150, a young, young, adolescent. From there, Velesko would go on to conquer many wars with his fellow commanders, seeing the rise and fall of many eras. It wasn't until two of the seven deadly sins broke free from their shackles in Abaddon and escaped onto earth. Pride and Wrath were the ones to start wrecking destruction. Velesko was sent in to deal with them and he went alone, believing he was more than capable of taking them down. Some angels questioned his words silently, as that was a very mortal—human—thing to say. Velesko went against them and they fought for some time before he destroyed them, claiming that it was too easy. He begun to get suspicious, as the sins were supposed to be a lot harder. He soon calmed down when he didn't come into contact with them anymore, and headed back to Canaan. What he didn't know was that it was all a trap set by Apollyon to get Velesko to kill two of the sins. From there, the sins were never really dead as you can't simply kill off pride or wrath as long as humans experienced those dark emotions. They secretly infected him through his mind and hard, able to weave small parts of their spirits through his adamantine hardened heart. Slowly over time, the angels begun to question Apollyon's apparent lack of destruction or of doing anything. The devil king was simply bidding his time. During that time, Velesko begun to exhibit emotions such as pride. He became prideful over himself and his accomplishments and constantly bragged about himself and what he has done. He became so prideful that other angels begun to try and warn him to stop, knowing such behavior would garner the attention of Allah. Even if Velesko wanted to stop, he couldn't. That was when all hell went loose and he started to show his side of wrath, lashing out and fighting almost anybody who looked at him wrong. Weeks of this went by before Allah finally had enough. Allah thought it was all Velesko's doing, but in truth, Velesko was trapped inside his own body. He constantly pounded on the cages of his own mind, trying to break out, but Pride and Wrath had too much control on him already. Even worse yet, Velesko continued to taunt Allah to the point where the latter threw him out of Canaan. Literally threw him, and Velesko's magic evaporated as the wind tore his wings apart, and black feathers soon replaced them. Allah's parting words was that he was sad to lose such a great and determined commander such as himself. And that Velesko may have a chance to return if he lowers himself and apologizes for all the wrong he'd done. The real Velesko happily jumped at the opportunity and tried to do what he was told, but the pride part of himself wouldn't allow it. Pride and Wrath eventually left him with parts of themselves still embedded within him. Overcome with grief, he absently wandered the earth, as he couldn't kill himself even if he wanted to. That was the fate of a Fallen Angel. A dozen of millennia passed before he eventually stumbled upon Caamien who introduced him to the Imperial Devil Army. Magic and Abilities Magic Concealment Magic Concealment Magic (隠蔽魔法, Inpei Majikku): The only magic that Velesko was able to keep after he was cast out of Canaan, he uses it to conceal his wings from view. Instead of most concealment magic where it only masks the object, Velesko has advanced the magic to make his own spell which allows him to seemingly draw his wings into his back, sealing it with a purple magic circle. If you were to touch his back, you wouldn't feel his wings, but his back is rather sensitive. *'Wing Seal' (翼封, Tsubasa Shīru): This command allows Velesko to fully seal his wings from feel and view. He keeps them like that most of the time so no one can see his fallen status (not that he cares much) but also to keep them out of the way, especially while fighting since most devils know how sensitive angels wings are. But around demons and vampires, he could care less. Black Hex Magic Black Hex Magic (黒進法魔法, Kuro Shinpō Majikku): Ever since he fell, all of his light and holy magic was stripped from him, and he was left with Black Hex Magic. Black Hex Magic is an extremely dark magic that feeds off of the users darkest emotions and negative thoughts. This magic isn't learned and can only be given or cursed upon a being by either Apolloyon, the king of Abaddon, or by being cast out of Canaan. It isn't considered a Black Arts magic, instead much worse, as it is a direct product of exact opposite of holy magic, coming straight from the devils themselves. Velesko has gained such a magic due to having his body invaded by the two sins: Wrath and Pride, which ultimately leaded to his casting out of Canaan, marking him as a Fallen Angel. Black Hex Magic has a wide variety of different uses, but they are generally for destruction only. Each user can also modify the original spells for their own uses, or tailor them for their own needs. Such as how Velesko used his Black Hex Magic spells to focus mainly on explosions, and magical projectile beams. He also has a few other spells for protection, but since Black Hex Magic is such a dark magic, it still destroys even when being used to protect. For example, if Velesko used a shield like spell and if the magic attack hit the shield, the shield magic would absorb the opponents magic and then project it back at the person, except with twice the damage. *'Hex Dimension' (進法次元, Shinpō Jigen): Despite its name, it's not an offensive spell. Instead, it focuses on caging people. When using it, Velesko manifests a magic circle on top and on the bottom, a clear tangible purple material encasing the victim inside, forming a cylindrical shape with a band of rune markings wrapped around the middle. Not only can Velesko capture people inside this spell, but much like a requip magic, he can store the person or victim away in a pocket like dimension until further use. They can breathe inside the pocket like dimension, but due to the strain it has on their bodies, it knocks out his victims. The victims are also normally tied up, with their hands tied with a purple substance around their wrists, suspending them to the top circle while their feet are suspended and tied together. The only victim that has managed to stay awake in this spell was a highly resilient Devil captured by Velesko. Even though the creature managed to stay awake, it took a heavy toll on his mind and body, weakening him greatly. *'Sphere Shot' (球発射, Kyū Shotto): Velesko summons a small ball of purple energy with his pointer finger and thumb. With a flick of his fingers, he proceeds to shoot out several small destructive beams that only grow large and not only impales and destroys what it touches, but also explodes the object. *'Electric Bombardment' (電気の衝撃, Denki no Shōgeki): Multiple magic circles are made in the air, appearing rapidly one by one. With this spell, Velesko can summon as many as he wants and have them all direct an attack at once, making it effective on a large surrounding of people, especially if some are trying to get away. He can also make individual ones attack separately and single others out. With this spell, Velesko can shoot out large beams of purple lightning-like attacks. It immediately electrocutes its target and charges the air so much, that anyone within a fifty radius of the person, will become electrified as well, although not as badly. -Add more- *'Bullet Rain' (弾丸の雨, Dangan no ame): After creating a giant magic circle above him, he then proceeds to make it rain large magical projectiles, piercing anything and imploding it immediately. Although if he wishes it, Velesko can create a delayed reaction time between the time he fires the attack, and when it explodes. Although for rock hard objects like rocks, walls, and the ground, it'll just explode it upon impact. Multiple bullets of magic rain down everywhere in rapid succession, firing wherever his mind projects it to go. Abilities Ways-Of-Combat Unarmed Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Velesko is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his fists, wings, legs, and even his body, to combat his opponents to great effect and deal lots of damage combined with his superior strength. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Velesko has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of high devil's caliber in battle. Even after being cast out of Canaan and losing much of his divine power, Velesko is still able to beat most vampires and demons far past what's considered even human anymore. Sometimes, Velesko will employ his magic to enhance the amount of damage dealt with his punches and kicks, but most often likes to go all out in what he calls "style" by just using plain old fists. Such a thing gives him a rush, especially if the opponent is using magic, he'll further enjoy it, as it gives him a big challenge. Although he doesn't mind using his magic. Being so proficient with his unarmed fighting greatly put him at an advantage above others, wherein the relied heavily on magic, sword, and other various weapons. Another skill to prove him worthy of the title High Commander, such a skill able to put him ranking far above even the most experienced of generals. As a strategy, Velesko will sometimes spend the majority of a fight dodging and avoiding attacks, to let his enemy tire themselves out, then he'll pack a punch with plenty of power to either kill them or knock them out in one hit. Armed Combat Expert Swordsman Specialist: While most people would expect a seraph like Velesko to be a master in Swordsmanship, that isn't the case. Velesko has trained himself hard and well in the art of sword fighting, but doesn't rely heavily on swords, unlike most other commanders, something that others disapproved of until they saw how effective he was in battle without needing the use of a weapon. When he does use a sword, he uses a Broadsword named Sukuriba (スカイクリーバー, Sukaikurībā, lit. Sky Cleaver) also known as Sky Cleaver. With it, he has proved to possess far more skill than the average sword wielder, but wouldn't consider himself a top notch swordsman. With Sukuriba, Velesko will sometimes pull someone of his magic into the swords blade to provide him with a little boost here and there. Other times, he has managed to develop a certain art where he is able to confuse and trick his opponent into thinking he's attacking with a sword, only to deliver one of his power filled punches. Master Weapon Specialists: Even though Velesko isn't a master in swordsmanship, he does call forth a large number of various weapons, ranging from whips, spears, spikes, battle axes, and various swords. He has proved to be very proficient with lots of weapons despite not using them as much as other would like him to. Master Archer: Despite not using very many weapons, Velesko is a master user in archery. Able to string a bow in less than five seconds and ready and arrow and firing it in the same time. Velesko sometimes employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a serpah, and advanced sight, lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Kazumi's blood puppets, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed; such traits were further proven when Velesko blocked one of Caamien's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Scarlet Sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed. Velesko is able to notch and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards many opponents. He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to shoot through a stick holding up a boulder from an inhuman distance, which then caused the boulder to proceed to roll down the small hill into a ravine, knocking a tied wooden sign into another tree hard enough to shake the whole trunk. Which then caused a flock of ravenous Bell Birds to ascend onto his opponents, picking them to death. Another way Velesko is able to use his archery skills is by using Sharp Shooter which utilizes his best archery abilities. With the feathers, Velesko is able to shoot them with profound proficiency akin to a real arrow with the same, if not more, damage striking from them. Physical Prowess Advanced Strength: Despite Velesko's slender and lithe build, he is very much capable of strength far beyond that of any mortal means. Such strength is what allows him to battle demons all the time even after he fell and lost most of his divine power and abilities, he still remained strong beyond comparison. Such strength is what allows Velesko to incorporate his hand-to-hand combat with such force and ferocity, it often breaks bones and sends them flying back vast distances. While this would incapacitate any human, demons have advanced healing, which makes Velesko have to use all the more power into defeating them. It has been shown that Velesko is capable of striking with so much strength, it leaves opponents often a good distance into the ground. Velesko is able to level buildings and punch through boulders and trees. He is able to lift things twice and even triple than his own size. He is also so powerful, that he is able to slice through the magical particles of attacks and split them in half with just his wing or hand, no weapon needed. Such strength has also been shown when he has caused small fissures in the ground after throwing an opponent with enough force to send them at a speed of sixty mph from two thousand feet high in the air. The enemy was thrown so hard, his material body ceased to exist. Velesko is also able to punch holes through rock, metal, and most irons and steels, often unintentionally breaking doors when trying to barge in with a search warrant and accidentally sending the door through an opposite wall. By using his magic with his strength, is further deals heavily more damaging moves, just about as much as he would utilize when using just punches or kicks. Incredible Speed and Reflexes: With Velesko's build, it puts him at a greater advantage especially when fighting against large and bulkier enemies. His lean and lithe build allows Velesko to be extremely fast; among the fastest on his feet and in the air compared to humans and angels alike. He can put on quick bursts of speed to fly over short distances, doge close-range bullets and attacks, and he can shoot fast over long distances as well. And due to his strenuous training and his expertise in hand-to-hand combat, he is very strong in his punches and kicks. Because his kicks are so strong, he has built up muscles in his legs, which also further enhance his speed and swiftness. This allows his agility to be on par with that of an experienced speed magic user. Velesko's agility allows him to make fast and swift maneuvers, switching directions in the span of a second while running at high speed that would normally make anyone else undoubtedly slip or lose traction. Lots of times, he dashes out of the way of oncoming attacks, and with his speed, he can deliver multiple fast jabs and punches, which makes it super effective against a larger and slower enemy. Along with his reflexes, Velesko is just known to be incredibly fast. Even when in the air, he has trained his wings to be able to essentially hold their own and to switch direction or maneuvers in the span of a second, a feat only most seraph's wish they could be able to do. His reflexes are greatly heightened, such as when he was able to feel the crackle in the air from a bullet and immediately dodge it without a second thought. Such reflexes make some people compare him to a monster since the way he dodges most things is considered inhumanly possible. Velesko has even had a dagger thrown at his back, to which he could feel the whiz of it through the air, lean sideways, and catch it by the hilt. It was also shown when he and Felia were hiding in a building from an ambush she suspected, and Velesko threw himself and her out of the way right before the blast blew out the wall. He is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; being incredibly precise and his reflexes allowing him to quickly bounce back from any attack and apply just the same, if not more, force to his opponent. Enhanced Durability: Mental Capabilities Keen Intellect: Having been the High Commander of all of Canaan, Velesko was known to be rather intelligent. Able to watch and observe his opponent from afar and determine their fighting style and pattern without even having seen them fight before. Such a skill is considered as foresight, but he claims to just be able to tell from observing someone long enough, a skill that he says he's possessed since he was kid. Due to his skills in observing, assessing, and analyzing, Velesko excels at completing undercover work, one of the main reasons that he was specifically sent to the Fifteen Sovereigns Order to infiltrate their organization and report with information back to the army. Velesko is a very insightful person, showing more understanding dozens of situations than anyone would expect from a male. Because of his intelligence, Velesko can overcome most forms of deception, also due to his thousands and thousands of years battling against demons who use nothing but deceptions. Velesko has also shown that he is more than capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given situation, be it combative, a change in plans, or something unexpected happening, having a plan for everything that could go wrong, and being well versed in improvising. Shown when he and Felia were walking through an abandoned city back to the base, three demons ambushed them. Velesko was able to react accordingly to the given situation and immediately assess their forms, battle stances, and form out his own plan. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Assorted Others Immortality: Being a former angel—a divine being—has made Velesko immortal, not able to age, get sick, or die—unless by a devil or a high class demon's hand. Even after he fell, Velesko still retains immortality, although now he can be killed with mortal means, albeit still a lot harder to do. Flight: With his wings, Velesko is fully capable of flight, as well as performing highly dangerous and lightning fast air maneuvers and aerobatics that have gotten him out of trouble and helped him to perform his magic as well. Enhanced Hearing: As with all seraphs, Velesko does indeed possess enhanced senses, outright stating his ears are far more sensitive than that of any animal on earth. This can work in his favor; as he is able to hear things from far away distances, making it effective with sneaking up on people and spying. Amusingly enough, Tigera played an annoyingly high pitch sound with her claws on purpose to torture Velesko for something he had done earlier, and Velesko attempted to make a run for it due to the piercing noise in his ears. Former Magic and Abilities Magic Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (魔法を召喚, Mahō o Shōkan): is a magic given to all angels that has very many versatile uses. Some use summoning magic to summon creatures and beasts, while others will use to either summon weapons, or merely everyday mundane things. Velesko however was able to retain full complete status of usage over this magic, as he was the high commander and a seraph, way above any ordinary angel. While he often used it to summon weapons, he didn't use it that much, preferring to either fight with his fists or magic. Although he was very skilled at using a bow and arrow, a sword, and able to use his feathers like arrows, making him a profound archer. Other times, he uses it to summon various creatures, his Pegasus so far being his favorite. Summoning Magic is a magic that can also be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. *'One-Thousand Flight: Pegasus' (ワン千フライト：ペガサス, Wan sen furaito: Pegasasu): By saying this spell, Velesko begins to give off a purple aura and release several glowing rings of runes from his body. From the runes, Damiaxio steps forth, Velesko's chosen flying red steed. Damiaxio is a coral red with an equally wavy coral mane and feathers. Damiaxio has been known time and time again to continuously get Velesko out of trouble, or to carry him into battle. Damiaxio also acts as a companion for Velesko, as the two bonded while the former was trying to escape the pit chains from Abaddon, where he would be kept and tethered to forever in the sulfurous air underground. Velesko happened to come across the red steed when he was sent into Abaddon in order to recover the twelfth satchel from Apollyon stolen from Allah. Damiaxio, meanwhile, was trying to get to the surface, to which Velesko gladly helped the Pegasus out and Damiaxio became forever indebted to Velesko, forming a pact with him. Damiaxio is able to wield some magic that allows him to defend, with a couple of offensive attacks. After Velesko fell, Damiaxio refused to leave him and was cast out of Canaan along with Velesko. As a result, Damiaxio's fur now bears a dull non-shinning red, nowhere near the magnificence that he once held. However, he remains loyal to Velesko. Equipment Wings and Feathers Wings and Feathers (翼と羽, Tsubasa to Hhane): With his wings, Velesko is able to use them to attack without using spells. Such as, he can take feathers from his wings and shoot them down at his targets with the speed of a bullet, impaling them. They turn razor sharp with the speed and force to pierce through someone's head and brain, effectively killing them. His wings are also strong enough to whack, punch, and hit people with the same damage and force his fist would do. It comes in handy if there are a lot of enemies, or he can't use his hands or feet at the moment. Also, Velesko can fully control his wings, which means he can squeeze together all of his wing muscles and feather and can instantly hone his one of his wings into one sharp weapon and impale, stab, or slice people with them. Making his wings very deadly when often times they're underestimated. *'Sharp Shooter' (シャープシューター, Shāpu Shūtā): With a swipe of his arm to the side, Velesko generates several dagger sharp feathers from his wings, all glowing white, and with another wave of his arm, sends them shooting down at his opponents with the speed of light, piercing anything it touches. The feathers have enough force to shoot through a persons brain and even explode a rock after piercing through it. *'Wing Slice' (ウィングスライス, Tsubasa Suraisu): Velesko's wings glow white as all of his feathers compact together, making them as sharp as swords, to the point he is able to slice anything in half, including a human, cutting through bone and everything with one fatal slice. Another variation is with his wings still glowing, but with each two flaps, he sends down a long crescent moon shaped slice of white light to cut into his opponent or surrounding objects. Karai (渦雷嵐, lit. Storm-Scythe Tempest): Relationships Caamien Levaro Yūgure Tsubasa Felia Aviur Quotes *(Velesko to Felia)"I don't know what you're going through, but there's more in life ahead, and it won't slow down no matter what you do. You just gotta hold on, because all we can do, is hold on." Trivia *Velesko's stats are: Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Males Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Soldier Category:Hex Magic User Category:Concealment Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Character Category:Archer Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user